My First Time
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: Silver just lost his one and only true friend. Heartbroken, he's unsure what to make of himself. Will a certain ebony change his feelings? This is a birthday story for Midnight Moon XXX.


This is a birthday gift for my friend, Midnight Moon XXX- a.k.a, Silver. This takes place after Blaze seals Iblis in her body and drifts off into another dimension. Enjoy! NOTE: this is my first attempt at writing a Shadilver (ShadowXSilver) story. This is also my first attempt at a lemon, so please be kind!

* * *

><p>Silver paced back and forth in what seemed like disbelief. After seeing his one and only true friend drift off into the endless sky, he had to wonder; did he do the right thing by not sealing Blaze and Iblis into another dimension?<p>

The silver hedgehog felt his knees buckle beneath him. He saw the ground rushing towards him, and winced in agony as he connected with it. Silver curled up into a ball, and began sobbing uncontrollably. He suddenly felt like he had nothing to live for anymore. There was a gaping hole in his once whole heart. He doubted that anything would ever repair it. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps behind him. He remained still and silent when the footsteps stopped.

"Hey," someone said, nudging Silver's back with their shoe.

Silver recognized that voice. He turned to see an ebony hedgehog with crimson stripes. "H-hi, Shadow…"

Shadow folded his arms across his chest, frowning as he studied Silver's dirt-covered face. "You look awful."

Silver managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

Shadow smirked. "I wouldn't take that as a compliment. Hey, did you seal Iblis?"

Silver sighed. "The flames wouldn't accept me as their vessel, so Blaze…" his voice trailed off, due to emotions kicking in.

Shadow bent down and wiped the fresh tears away from the younger hedgehog's face. "Don't cry. You did what you could."

"But, that's the problem. Blaze accepted the flames and wanted me to seal her in another dimension, but I didn't." He looked away from Shadow, as he began to sob again. "I didn't even try!"

Shadow looked at Silver, before doing something he never imaged himself doing. He pulled Silver into a gentle embrace, lending his shoulder for the younger hedgehog to cry on.

Soon the sun fled the scene and the moon appeared, followed by her mystical children. They surrounded her, shining brightly.

Silence filled the air between the two hedgehogs, except for the occasional sniffling coming from Silver.

"Are you better now?" Shadow finally whispered.

Silver pulled away from Shadow. "Yeah," he said. He noticed the sky. "How long have we been on this cliff?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, a few hours, I think?"

Silver looked at Shadow, and blushed. The moonlight shone on Shadow, giving him a mysterious glow.

Shadow thought the moon's light gave Silver an angelic glow. Even with his dirty face Silver looked perfect in every way.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight," Silver said, his blush becoming a deeper shade of red as his face got closer to Shadow's.

"Yeah," Shadow mumbled as he closed off the gap between them, pressing his lips against Silver's.

They broke their kiss soon after from lack of oxygen.

"Wow," Silver said, panting softly. "I thought you would push me away."

Shadow smirked. "Why would I do that to a friend in need?"

Silver yelped in surprise when Shadow pinned him on the ground. "What are you-"

Shadow put a finger against Silver's lips. "Just relax."

Silver shuddered as Shadow's hands roamed all over his body. He gasped as Shadow began rubbing the inner part of his thigh.

Shadow felt Silver tensing under him. "Relax," Shadow whispered.

Silver tried to relax the best he could. He tensed again when Shadow grabbed his member. "Shadow…"

"Shh," Shadow muttered, beginning to pump Silver's member.

Silver pulled his head back and let out a loud moan. He shivered in delight when Shadow licked up the side of his throbbing shaft.

"Don't tease me," Silver whined. "If you're going to do something, then do it."

Shadow smiled. "All right." He took a breath before engulfing Silver's whole length in his mouth.

Silver moaned. He was in ecstasy. But what really was driving the psychic hedgehog insane was the fact that Shadow was gently using his teeth to rub Silver's member.

Silver couldn't hold it any longer. With a soft moan he released in Shadow's mouth.

Shadow happily swallowed Silver's seed, before pulling Silver's legs onto his shoulders.

"What are you going to do?" Silver asked.

"You'll see," Shadow replied, holding his hand out to Silver.

Silver looked at Shadow, confused. He opened his mouth to say something. Shadow took the chance and pushed his index finger into Silver's mouth.

Silver instantly yanked Shadow's finger out of his mouth. "What are you doing!" He exclaimed. "I have to know!"

Shadow looked at him, his trademark smirk plastered on his muzzle. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Um…" Silver's eyes widened. "Wait… you're not going to…"

Shadow nodded, and leaned in closer. "Say good-bye to your virginity," he whispered into Silver's ear.

Silver blushed. "Uh, I don't think we should…" his words were replaced with a moan when he felt Shadow playing with his tail.

Suddenly Shadow stopped his playful activities and sat back a few feet away from Silver.

Silver looked at Shadow. "What's wrong?"

Shadow shook his head. "Nothing. Just needed a change of position." He patted his lap.

Silver hesitated before crawling over to Shadow and sitting in his lap. Silver moaned as Shadow started rubbing his length against his entrance.

"Well?" Silver said in between moans.

"I'm waiting for you to give me permission."

Silver took a deep breath. "Shadow," he finally said, nuzzling his head against Shadow's. "Make love to me."

Silver moaned in both pain and pleasure as Shadow inserted a finger into his entrance. Shadow worked quickly, inserting a second finger, stretching Silver's tight entrance. When Shadow felt Silver was ready, he lubricated his own member.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shadow asked. "We can stop."

Silver nodded and locked eyes with Shadow. "I want this."

Shadow smirked before slowly pushing into Silver.

This was something that Silver had never experienced before. He screamed in agony and ecstasy. Shadow waited a moment until his counterpart was silent before pulling out, leaving only the tip of his member in, before pushing back in.

Silver moaned when Shadow began pumping his member, matching his thrusts.

"Shadow…" Silver moaned. "…Faster."

Shadow happily complied to his lover's wishes. Suddenly Silver yelled out in delight. Shadow had found Silver's sweet spot. Now that Shadow knew where it was, he worked on hitting it again.

Silver arched his back, trying to get all of Shadow in him. "Oh God, Shadow!" He yelled, bucking his hips against Shadow.

Shadow smiled, thrusting harder into Silver. Silver yelled out in pleasure as Shadow rammed his sweet spot over and over again.

Silver moaned as he released, causing Shadow to release from Silver's entrance tightening around his member.

Silver rolled off Shadow. He laid on the ground, panting.

Shadow looked at Silver. "Tired?"

Silver looked at Shadow. "You could say that," he mumbled.

Shadow laid down next to Silver, "That was nice. We should do it again sometime."

Silver cuddled up next to Shadow, resting his head on Shadow's snow white chest fur. "Yeah. We should."

* * *

><p>So? How'd I do? Comments and reviews are appreciated!<p> 


End file.
